


Green Jay

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Not so human Sam, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink, Wings, human!Gabriel, impression of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Gabriel left the big city for a few days to be alone for a few days. No family, no work, no people. Just himself. It wasn't Gabriel's plan to fall into the river as it wasn't his plan to meet a handsome stranger who wasn't really human.





	Green Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm a bit (a bit, maybe a bit more) behind with the Sabriel Prompt stories. This is supposed to be Prompt 19...May 19 (haha)
> 
> Well, here it is and edited by my beloved beta CrowNoYami.

  
  


Gabriel was so happy with himself that he ignored any pressing matters and went on vacation. He needed it; desperately so. He needed to be away from everything and everyone and this was just the right place to be if you want those two things.    
  
He had seen a picture of this place on a National Geographic cover and booked the trip from an impulse to get away from his annoying family. The walls of the Santa Elena Canyon were impossibly high around him. The path Gabriel had chosen for his trip followed the line by the river that had dug his way deep into the canyon through time. The water was fast but clear and the line alongside the river was covered in different plants and flowers adapted to this kind of landscape.    
  
There was no other human’s around except Gabriel, the park ranger told him that most people chose to stick to easier parts of the park this time of the year. Gabriel wasn’t most people and staying far away from civilization was just what he wanted to do.    
  
Gabriel paused and sat down on a heavy boulder close to the water. It was hot day and there was no wind this far down in the canyon. Pulling his boots off, Gabriel tested the temperature of the water with his feet only to find it almost freezing. Shuddering, he pushed his arching feet into the cold water anyway only to sigh in bliss.    
  
Putting down his backpack, Gabriel took his water bottle and a small snack out of it. While he was munching on the energy bar with too many peanuts, he eyed the other side of the river. The sun was currently in a position that put his side of the river on full display while the other was covered in the shadow of the canyon. He would be able to cover a greater distance when he wasn’t walking in the open sun. He couldn’t cross the river at this point. The river was too wide and running too fast. Maybe he could find a fording higher up so he could cross the river.    
  
Satisfied with his decision and feeling better after his break, Gabriel put his boots back on and started to follow the track alongside the river again.    
  
It took him almost an hour to find a way to cross the river. Someone had built a makeshift bridge with several trunks. Considering that Gabriel hadn’t see many trees growing around the river he could only imagine that someone had used driftwood to build it.   
  
Carefully, Gabriel set a foot on the structure to test its stability. The trunks gave in a bit but didn’t crack and so Gabriel made his way over the makeshift bridge. One foot in front of the other, not too fast but not too slowly either with the river a rushing mass under him.    
  
It happened when Gabriel was standing in the middle of the bridge. There was no warning, no sense of danger or a sound that the trunks wouldn’t hold him. One minute Gabriel was walking over the bridge and the next he had to fight against the water to stay aloft.    
  
The current was strong, and Gabriel was pulled under again and again. He was about to take a deep breath when he broke through the surface but another current gripped him and pulled him under again. The cold water burned in his lunges and the water was cold and hard around him. He could see the bright sun above him but whenever he tried to fight his way against the current it pulled him back down. His lungs hurt with the lack of oxygen and because of the water he swallowed. Panic rose with a bile taste in his throat and his instincts screamed at him to breathe. Gabriel tried to fight it but it was getting harder and harder with every passing second. Hope flooded Gabriel when he managed to break through the surface. He took a gasping breath before he hit his head on a long hanging branch of a dead tree and everything went black.

…   
  
Coughing, Gabriel woke up to a burning pain in his lungs before he started to vomit water on the ground. His whole body hurt and his throat burned when there was nothing left he could cough out. He tried to sit up but his head was so dizzy that he almost fell back down but strong hands caught him around the shoulders. “Hey, slowly. You hit your head pretty bad earlier. Come on, I’ll help you up.”  Blinking, Gabriel ordered his eyes to focus. The owner of the voice moved in front of him and helped Gabriel to sit down with surprisingly strong hands. Squinting, everything Gabriel could focus on were the outlines of a face that was framed by long dark hair on a background of vibrant green. “You need anything? Something to drink?” Gabriel shook his head but regretted it at once. Pain exploded behind his eyes and Gabriel groaned.    
  
“It’s okay; I can give you something for the pain. It tastes awful but it will help, I promise.” The voice was soft and soothing. Gabriel felt the hands leave his shoulders but something strong and warm supported his back until a mug was pressed against his lips. “Come on, you need to drink. Don’t breathe through your nose and just swallow.” A strong hand rested against his neck and dipped his head carefully back. The substance tasted awful, just as promised, and Gabriel started to retch until the man, Gabriel was sure it was a man because of the voice, made certain that Gabriel couldn’t breathe through his nose and was forced to swallow the disgusting drink.    
  
When he was done, Gabriel started to cough again but the pain was getting better and his blurry vision started to clear. Still coughing, Gabriel looked up into the face of a young man. Clean shaven, strong jaw, lips that made Gabriel think of sin, worried looking grey-green eyes framed in long dark brown hair. “Feeling better now? Do you want some water to get rid of the taste?” Nodding Gabriel took the offered mug and gulped the water down in haste thankfully, the urge to cough was gone with the taste.    
  
Gabriel put the mug down and looked at the man in front of him. He looked young, younger than Gabriel but strong with broad shoulders and he only seemed to be wearing a faded pair of blue jeans. “Did you pull me out of the river?” The young man nodded and refilled Gabriel’s mug. “Yes, it’s not a good time or place to take a bath in the river. The water is too strong around this time of the year. You almost drowned. If I had found you a few minutes later you would be dead.” Shuddering, Gabriel pulled his legs up against his chest. He had been so close to death because of a stupid mistake. He had been careless and only survived because someone was there to help him out of nowhere.    
  
“You have to be freezing. Sorry, I forgot your kind feels the cold more than me.” The young man got up and vanished behind Gabriel. Seconds later a heavy woolen blanket was wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulders that smelled of dry earth and warm stones. Pulling the blanket closer, Gabriel looked at his savior. “Thank you, for everything. I’m Gabriel.” The young man beamed at Gabriel. “I’m Sam. Nice to meet you despite the circumstances. How does your head feel? Your vision still blurry or anything?”    
  
Moving his head to the left and right, Gabriel felt no pain anymore and noticed the he was in a sun-pervaded cave. The stone looked almost red and the cave was big and furnished like Sam lived here. Gabriel thought he spotted something like a fireplace in a different room he could see from his spot on a woven matt on the ground. “No, nothing is blurry anymore and the headache is gone too. Whatever you gave me it tasted disgusting but it worked wonders. Thank you, Sam.” Sam beamed at Gabriel. “No need to thank me Gabriel. It’s not often that I can spend some time with one of your kind. Most can’t see me and you were in danger so I don’t think the usual rules apply to this situation. Are you hungry? I prepared something while you were resting.”    
  
Like on command, Gabriel’s belly growled like a monster and Sam started to laugh. “I’ll take that for a yes. Wait here, Gabriel. I’ll get you something.” Sam got up and walked into next room and at that moment Gabriel wondered just how hard he hit his head because… he saw wings on Sam’s back. Big feathery wings pulled tight against his back. The feathers were mostly of a vibrant green colour that turned into a canary yellow. The long primary feathers were of a burnished black before they turned into a vibrant cerulean blue.    
  
Gabriel was still staring when Sam returned and held a wooden bowl in front of Gabriel. It’s contents steaming hot. Gabriel stared for so long that Sam looked him with concern all over his young face. “Gabriel? You okay or did the pain came back?”  Sam put the bowl on the ground in front of Gabriel and hunkered down in front of him. Sam’s big wings framed out behind him on the ground and Gabriel followed the movement with his eyes before he forced himself to look back at Sam’s face.  “I don’t know how hard I hit my head but… do you really have wings or am I seeing things?”    
  
Sam blinked at Gabriel and one of the wings rose from the ground. On the inner curve the feathers were of stronger yellow colour than on the other side but it was still a beautiful sight. “No, I have wings. I think your head and your eyes are okay Gabriel.” Looking from the bowl with his food to the still held up wing, Gabriel pointed on the wing. “Humans don’t have wings.” Now Sam grinned again and his whole face lightened up. “That’s because I’m not human. There are a lot of creatures with wings that look human but aren’t, normally you humans can’t see us. Sometimes you can, like now because I rescued you and according to our law you are my dept, but you can’t be in dept to a bird and so you can see me as  _ me _ .” For Sam this seemed to be completely normal and logical but not for Gabriel. “Why should I see you as a bird when you are obviously not?” Sam pointed at his wings. “Because of my wings. I think you humans call birds with wings like this Green Jays. They live around the canyon. Maybe you saw one when you were wandering around.”   
  
Covering his face with his hand, Gabriel counted to ten in his head before he looked at Sam again. Nope, wings were still there. “Okay, could you… start at the beginning. Maybe? I have no idea what you are talking about?”    
  
Sam nudged the bowl in Gabriel’s direction. “Only when you eat. I talk, you eat and you can ask me a question every few bites.” Gabriel spied into the bowl. It looked like some kind of stew and it smelled wonderful. Nodding, Gabriel took the bowl into one hand and the spoon Sam offered in the other. “Deal, start talking.”    
  


And talking Sam did…   
  
In the end, Gabriel stayed for almost a week with Sam. He learned that there were beings like Sam all over the world, but humans had become to ignorant of the world to see them. To most humans’ people like Sam were just… birds. Sam even flew Gabriel over the canyon and showed him places Gabriel would have never been able to visit on his own and so Gabriel was sad when his time to leave came and Sam brought him back to where Gabriel had parked his car.    
  
Hugging Sam one last time, Gabriel pulled back with a sad expression. “I’m sorry I need to leave Sam but I still have things to mend with a few people.” Sam nodded but his wings were almost dragging over the ground. “Yeah, I understand family matters, believe me. Here, you need to take this.” Lifting his left wing, Sam ripped one of his feathers, coloured in emerald and lime, out of his wing and handed it to Gabriel. “So you can remember me when you go back to your big city.” Gabriel held the feather in his hands and beamed at the gift. “Thank you, Sam… for everything.”    
  
Grinning, Sam pulled Gabriel into a hug that lifted Gabriel off the ground before Sam put him back down. “You still owe me one for saving your life Gabriel. You can repay me by coming back to visit me.” Stunned, Gabriel looked up at Sam. “You want to see me again? I’m just a boring human.” Frowning, Sam shook his head. “You aren’t boring Gabriel. You are smart, funny and you smell like the popcorn the park rangers sometimes prepare in the lodge. I want you to come back when you have a few days off again, okay? Just bring the feather with you and hold it into the wind. I will find you.”   
  
And Gabriel promised Sam to come back as soon as he was be able to.    
  
…   
  
Over the course of the next year, Gabriel visited the canyon and Sam several times and through all seasons. Winter had been cold as fuck but beautiful and every time Gabriel had to leave a piece of his heart stayed with Sam’s heartbroken expression as saw Gabriel leave for the ‘big city’ again.    
  
With his heart heavy, his mind full of things and he was feeling nothing but annoyance for every human being around him. The more time he spent with Sam and the canyon, the more Gabriel learned to despise the ‘big city’ and the human nature.    
  
“I’m going to take a few days off, drive down to the canyon and have a few nice days with Sam before I start to slaughter these idiotic human beings with my stapler. Maybe they will leave me alone when I start to pile corpses in my office until they start to smell.” Gabriel dropped his bag on the ground, stripped out of his jacket and shirt and let them fall to the ground. Tomorrow would be good enough to move them out of the way. Stopping in the living room, Gabriel tried to remember if he had forgotten to close the balcony door earlier this morning but shrugged his shoulders. He was so high up in the building whoever could climb up so far to enter through the door deserved whatever they got their hands on.    
  
Gabriel’s soul left his body and was out of the open balcony door when he walked into his bedroom. No one else but  _ Sam _ was sitting on his bed in nothing but cut off jeans and with his wings stretched out on both sides of his body until they could rest on Gabriel’s bed. “Finally… I was waiting like forever for you to come home,” Sam said, got up and pulled Gabriel into a tight hug which forced Gabriel’s face against Sam’s warm and naked chest.    
  
Gabriel melted against Sam before panic ran through his body and he pulled away to Sam’s annoyance. “Sam, what the hell are you going here? Someone could have seen you. How were you even able to find me in the city?” Sam chuckled, a deep and vibrating sound, before he pulled Gabriel back against his chest and wrapped his large green wings around them to turn the outside world out. “Have you forgotten that no human can see me so easily? Should they ever look up they will only see a green jay fly by and nothing more, as for the way I found you… like I always do, through my feather.” Gabriel patted against Sam’s feathers with his hand while he rubbed his face against Sam’s chest. “Okay, I’m still surprised you’re here Sam but I’m happy about it. I just thought about how I wanted to visit you in your canyon again… people… humans… it’s getting harder to stay here and among them since I met you. With every visit it’s harder to return here.” Sam hummed and the sound sent a shiver down Gabriel’s spine.    
  


Sam pulled back enough until he could lift Gabriel’s head up with a single finger under his chin. “What if I could offer you a way to come with me? To stay with me forever in the canyon? Unbound by human customs to return to the city ever again?” Astonished, Gabriel looked at Sam but didn’t pull away from him. “How would that be possible Sam? You have wings and I don’t. I could never be on my own in your home high up in the canyon and you told me that your kind avoids humans as often as possible. You would be an outcast should I stay with you.” But Sam shook his head. “Neither of the things you mentioned will happen if you agree. You will be free, unbound, welcomed by my kin. The open sky will be yours to roam.” Shivering again, Gabriel pushed against Sam’s chest but Sam didn’t let him go. “Are you offering me wings Sam? How can this be possible?” Sam pulled his upper lip back in something akin to a snarl and Gabriel saw Sam’s teeth very close to his face. “I’m not offering you wings, I’m offering myself to you. I want to have you as my mate and the sky will be my gift to you, should you accept.”    
  
Before Gabriel could reply, Sam pressed his lips to Gabriel’s in a soft but demanding kiss and Gabriel groaned into the kiss going boneless against him. There was no way Gabriel could misinterpret what Sam was proposing him when Gabriel felt Sam’s hard erection press against his thigh. Digging his nails into Sam’s, Gabriel pushed back only to for Sam to start to grind his hard cock against Gabriel. 

With a shaking breath leaving his lips, Gabriel pulled back and held onto Sam. “Do you accept my gift Gabriel? Will you allow me to mate you?” A whimper left Gabriel as he nodded. Suddenly there was nothing left in this world, the human world, which could keep Gabriel behind when Sam and the sky were waiting for him. “Yes, Sam. I accept your gift and you as my mate.”    
  
Sam pulled his wings back and lifted Gabriel up and carried him over to the bed and stripped him out of his slacks. Gabriel was breathing fast and where he was feeling nothing but stressed and annoyed there was nothing but arousal left. Sam let his warm and callused hands wander over Gabriel before he licked a long line over Gabriel’s hard cock. Crying out in surprise, Gabriel buried his hands in the sheets. It was maddening that Sam never closed his mouth around Gabriel's leaking erection but chose to lick over and over again. 

A slippery finger pressed against Gabriel's rim and he tried to relax his body. Humming, Sam nuzzled the soft skin on Gabriel's inner thigh before he pressed the finger resting against Gabriel's rim past the tight ring of muscles. Whimpering, Gabriel tried to fight his body's response to the intrusion. It had been so long since he allowed someone to take him, but with Sam it felt wonderful and yet strange after such a long time. 

  
When Sam heard Gabriel whimper he started to place kisses all over Gabriel's belly and up to his chest before he placed his warm lips Gabriel's in a lazy kiss. His finger never stopped moving and when one of Sam's mighty wings covered them like a canopy, Gabriel gave in to the urge to bury his hands into the soft feathers. It was Sam's turn to moan from deep in his chest, which was maybe the reason he pushed his second finger with more force into Gabriel than he would have done otherwise.  

Sam looked at Gabriel with pained guilt over his face but Gabriel tugged hard Sam's wing as Sam's long fingers brushed hard against his prostate. "Do that again," demanded Gabriel and bucked against Sam's hand on pure instinct. Chuckling, Sam nipped Gabriel's nipple with sharp teeth but did exactly what Gabriel asked for. "Like this my mate? Do you enjoy the pleasure I bring you," Sam asked in a growl like voice and repeated his action multiple times until Gabriel let go of Sam's wing to pull at his hair. "Stop Sam, I need you to stop," Gabriel said, panting and sweaty. Sam looked at Gabriel with a curious expression and stopped moving, his strong fingers rested on Gabriel’s prostate like a hot burning flame. Struggling against his oncoming orgasm, Gabriel pushed against Sam’s arm. “I’m going to cum if you don’t stop that,” Gabriel breathed out but Sam smirked and lifted himself up with his wings held high above them. “What if that’s what I want my mate? To see you in the thrall of pleasure before I take you? I plan to take you many times before I bring you back to the canyon. Let go Gabriel.” 

Sam twisted his fingers and the way he held himself… it left Gabriel no other option but to follow Sam’s command to cum all over his belly. The force of his orgasm left him shaking but his arousal didn’t waver as Sam leaned down lick Gabriel’s release off his skin. When Sam’s chest brushed against Gabriel’s cock, he noticed that he was still hard. “Why am I still hard after I blew my freaking brains out through my dick?” Gabriel looked at his hard cock with a question on his face.    
  
Nipping on Gabriel’s clavicle, Sam offered an answer. “I used my wing oil to prepare you and because you accepted to take me as your mate my body changed my oil so I can give you as much pleasure as you deserve as my mate.” Surprised, Gabriel had no idea what he should say to this and thankfully Sam kissed him again and so he didn’t need to say anything.    
  
When Sam pulled back, he looked with a hungry expression at Gabriel. “Turn around for me my mate.” Nodding, Gabriel did as he was told and rolled around. Guessing what Sam, his mate, wanted from him, Gabriel pulled his knees under his body and lowered his chest to sheets. Sam’s wings closed around them and Gabriel’s view turned green, yellow, black and blue. Sam’s hands pulled Gabriel’s cheeks apart and seconds later Gabriel felt something light and soft touch his rim and the underside of his balls. “My colours look good on your skin Gabriel. I can’t wait to feel your body around my cock.” It dawned on Gabriel that Sam was using one of his feathers on him before Sam went back to stretch him open with his fingers.    
  
Sam proved to have endless patience as he prepared Gabriel and it was the poor and impatient human who broke first. “Please Sam, I can’t wait anymore,” Gabriel reached back and tugged on the dark feathers in front of his face. “Okay Gabriel… okay,” was Sam’s answer before he pressed against Gabriel’s stretched rim with his cock.    
  
Groaning, Gabriel exhaled slowly as Sam pushed in. Sam never stopped pushing in and when he bottomed out Sam sighed in pleasure. “You feel so good around me Gabriel. Tight and warm.” A slick hand followed Sam’s words and closed around Gabriel’s cock.    
  
When Sam started to jerk Gabriel off with a sure hand and clever tricks, it didn’t take long for Gabriel to press back against Sam, to take him as deep as he could before he spilled his release over Sam’s hand. Struggling to breathe, Gabriel wasn’t prepared for Sam to shove two of his slippery fingers into Gabriel’s mouth and when Sam started to thrust Gabriel sucked Sam’s fingers clean.    
  
Sam took his sweet time. Every thrust was well-aimed hit on Gabriel’s prostate. Only when Sam managed to wrestle another orgasm from Gabriel did he start to thrust faster and harder until he came with a loud snarl deep into Gabriel’s pliant body. In that moment, Gabriel learned that Sam was far from done with him. Rolling around, Sam ended on his back, his wings stretched out at his sides and with Gabriel in his lap.    
  
“Ride me my mate. I want to watch you while you take your pleasure from me.” Nodding in eager agreement, Gabriel held Sam’s cock in his hand and lowered his body slowly on Sam’s cock. Moaning, Gabriel enjoyed the feeling of Sam splitting him open and a part of him wondered why he wasn’t feeling sore or spent at all but a bigger part… the bigger part told him to shut up and enjoy it.    
  
Gabriel rode Sam slowly but hard and he had to keep himself upright with his hands on Sam’s chest while he was fought off his next orgasm as long as he could as Sam looked at him with wild and blazing eyes. When Gabriel couldn’t hold back any longer he cried out when he felt something… shift within his body. There was pain mixed with pleasure as Gabriel felt his orgasm wash over him. Sam tensed under him and he held Gabriel tight by the hips before Gabriel allowed himself to sink into the pleasure clouding his mind.   
  
…   
  
When Gabriel woke up he was in pain and his back felt like it was on fire. An excruciate pain that made him cry out in distress and agony even worse than when he fell into the river and smashed his head. Cool hands pressed Gabriel back down when he tried to get away from the pain but he couldn’t shake the pain off. “I’m sorry Gabriel, I’m sorry. It’s almost over, I promise. You’re doing so good. Just a bit longer.” Gabriel whimpered and tried to tell Sam that he couldn’t wait a bit longer. The pain was too much but his voice didn’t obey him, when Gabriel felt a cool hand on his neck a painless darkness pulled him under.   
  
…   
  
When Gabriel woke up next, he was prepared for pain and agony and didn’t move a muscle for a long time. He didn’t register at first, that there was no pain and when he felt nothing but comfort and softness all around him, he pried open his eyes to look around him.    
  
He recognized Sam’s cave and especially Sam’s bedroom. When he tried to sit up, his body felt heavy and his back itched so bad, Gabriel groaned and started to scratch his back with his hand until his fingers brushed against something his mind couldn’t understand as it hadn’t been there the last time he touched his back.    
  
Slowly, Gabriel pulled himself into a sitting position and looked over his shoulder only to look back at his legs. Not sure if he was dreaming or not, Gabriel pinched himself hard in the arm and turned around again to look at his back. Nope, still there.    
  
Wings, huge wings grew out of his back. The long primary feathers were of a brilliant white framed in black only to turn into black that shimmered navy blue in the light but closer to his back the feathers turned white again until they turned a deep black missing the blue. “Magpie. You have the wings of a magpie.” Looking up at the voice, Gabriel stared at Sam before he stretched out his hand hesitantly to touch the feathers…  his feathers. When his fingers brushed the feathers, Gabriel felt the touch down to his core but it didn’t feel any different than touching his skin.    
  
Gabriel looked back at Sam who was sitting next to him. His own green wings spread out behind him on the ground. “You… you really gave me wings.” Smiling, Sam covered Gabriel’s wings with his own. “I promised you the sky Gabriel. Of course, I would give you wings, my mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
